


Musings of a Vulcan

by AXEe



Series: Musings [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Tuvok muses on the daughter he'll never admit to having: Seven of Nine





	Musings of a Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShayneyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/gifts).



> As thanks for the idea of who should we see next :=). To everyone else, yes, we're back! More "Musings" up :=)

******

Vulcans did not have ‘friends’. It was simply a fact that a Vulcan would be more likely to state that they had ‘acquaintances’ rather than ‘friends’.

Despite this, Tuvok would admit to feeling more than ‘acquaintance’ with Seven of Nine. In many ways, the young woman was much like a Vulcan herself, dedicated to reason and logical and orderly thought.

Were he prone to such emotional remarks, Tuvok might say that he viewed Seven like the daughter that he never had, even though in recent years she had begun to express more and more Human traits.

Seven smiled more often now, barely perceptible to most that didn’t know her no doubt, but to a Vulcan it was noticeable.

The first time Tuvok had seen her smile was during an away mission that was rapidly deteriorating into a hostile action. The aliens were known to the Borg as ‘Species 459’, possessing advanced deflector shield technology that the Captain had been hoping to trade for at the very least a look at the blueprints of. Naturally the aliens took offense to there being a Borg drone on the away team, former or otherwise.

Captain Janeway had tried her best diplomatic tactics without fail, as the alien diplomat became increasingly hostile. The potential threat of an all out attack on _Voyager_ had ended only when Seven had suddenly stood up, tapped her combadge, and requested to be beamed back to the ship, a move that had been surprising, but seemed to pacify the aliens.

In the end the aliens had been unwilling to trade for their shield technology, but allowed _Voyager_ safe passage through their space. As good as anything, Janeway had declared as she had stepped off the transporter pad and met a waiting Seven

“Not that I’m complaining,” she’d began as she assessed Seven “but your little stunt back there avoided an attack” she noted

And then it had happened, Seven had distinctly _smirked_ as she replied

“Would you rather I’d have assimilated the ambassador instead?”

Smirking herself, Janeway had walked out of the transporter room with Seven.

Following that occurrence, Tuvok had seen approximately thirty-three incidents of Seven displaying more Human emotions. On stardate 12342.1 she was seen to be humming while working on repairing the _Delta Flyer_. A month after that, she was seen actually arguing with The Doctor about damage to one of her implants, with Seven demanding the EMH remove the implant.

Three weeks after that she was seen juggling with Ensigns Paris and Kim in the mess hall, much to the amusement of several other crewmembers.

The discovery that Seven and the Captain were in a romantic relationship was…interesting, but not entirely unexpected. The lengths that Janeway had gone to rescue Seven from both the Borg queen and the _Equinox_ had seemed oddly emotionally-driven for an otherwise dedicated Starfleet captain, and the amount of emotion that Seven had displayed following their capture by the alien known as ‘Peck’ and her being forced to fight in the Tsunkatse games had also hinted had a deeper level of emotional understanding and maturity than she normally displayed to the crew.

******

Seven looked up as Tuvok entered Astrometics

“Commander,” she acknowledged with a polite nod “how may I assist you?”

“I wish to speak to you regarding last night’s celebration on the holodeck” Tuvok stated, which earned a surprising _chuckle_ from Seven as she turned to face him

“You mean whether my relationship with Captain Janeway has become romantic?” she asked

“Has it?” Tuvok asked point-blank

“It has” Seven confirmed

“For how long, may I ask?”

“Eleven months, four weeks, and fifty-two days,” Seven replied. She raised her ocular implant almost challengingly at him “shall I list the seconds as well?”

“That will not be necessary,” Tuvok nodded “I would be remiss in my duties as chief of security if I did not remind you to be…discreet now that your relationship is public knowledge among the crew?”

Seven definitely smirked at him. To a Human the question might have seemed insulting, but Seven could see undertone, the carefully disguised concern that Tuvok would never admit to having for her and for the captain, concern that some members of the crew might try to use the new knowledge to harm either her or Janeway

“We were ‘discreet’ for nearly an entire year,” she pointed out “I highly doubt that either one of us will be…‘flaunting’ our relationship now”

Tuvok nodded, satisfied with the answer, knowing that neither woman would be anything but professional while on duty

“On a more…personal note,” he began “I must congratulate you on achieving such a level of emotional maturity” he stated

Seven smiled again, nodding

“Thank you, Tuvok,” he said “I’m happy as well”

******

“You know Tuvok would never admit it, but he is concerned for you?” Kathryn pointed out as she snuggled up next to the Borg later that night

“I know,” Seven replied “and I am…glad that he is concerned for me”

“Hmm,” Kathryn chuckled as she placed a gentle kiss on Seven’s shoulder “its nice having friends, isn’t it?” she chuckled

“Borg do not have ‘friends’,” Seven pointed out as she lazily rolled over to face Kathryn “but, I am not Borg”

“No, you’re not” Kathryn replied…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
